


Have You Wondered What You Were In Your Past Life?

by Lczyze01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lczyze01/pseuds/Lczyze01
Summary: A young girl finds herself learning about her past life. What the kicker is, it was told as nothing more than a myth in text books.Take a ride on this story line and bare with the story, I'll keep the chaos organized.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter One _

            Have you ever wondered what it would be like to learn about your past life? Have you ever wondered if it would be an experience you would just… dream about or would it be some hypnotist induced thought? Just think for a moment, being reborn, everyone you know now, you knew in your past life. What would you do if suddenly, the setting you are in suddenly changes to hundreds, and thousands of years prior. Honestly, you would not be calm and collected, you would be a little scared. That is nothing surprising, it is natural. Take a seat, and just listen to how this happened to a young girl, in high school. Her past life reveals quite a lot that only books have discussed. You may understand, you may not.

 

            Just an average girl, who lives a typically normal life. Turner Evans is nothing more than an everyday sixteen-year-old who is dating this guy who could not be more than an inch taller that her. It was honestly hilarious to their friends because Levi never actually grew after he turned fourteen. Turner and Levi did just about everything together besides the weekend vacations with the families. Their friends got along perfectly so, the two never had to deal with which friend group to hang out with at what time. Turner is becoming a Sophomore and Levi is becoming a Senior this school year. Right now, it is summer break and everyone is out until the fall. Turner became friends with all her friends the first day of Freshman year of school.

 

            “T! Come on! We’re all going to the pier for the fair and you’re being a slow poke with Captain Shortie over there!” Sasha had yelled out to Turner who was back further with Levi talking. Sasha was just really excited to get the fries at the stand over there. She had a thing for obsessing over potatoes, weird, but she was a great friend.

 

            “Shut up Potato Girl, we’re coming, relax! Sheesh…” Levi spoke out so Sasha could hear. He grabbed Turner’s hand gently before starting to walk a little faster. They were the shortest out of the group so, usually they were the slowest walkers. Turner and Levi were fast runners, even were on the track team for male and female through the school.

 

            This was the start to their summer, just spending time at the fair. Turner and Levi caught up with the rest of them after a minute and they just HAD to stop so Sasha could get her fries. Bertoldt and Erwin were the tallest out of the group, which was funny because Erwin was the same age as Levi and Bertoldt was the same age as Turner. It is only funny because their the same height, and Bertoldt reached the height before Erwin did. What could possibly go wrong this summer?

 

Turner, Levi, and the rest of the gang had gotten something to eat, something light so they could manage the day but at least something. Turner and Levi just had an ice cream cone one vanilla, the other chocolate. Sasha got her fries, always eating fries she is…

 

“What should we do first? Carnival games or Ferris wheel?” Turner asked with a smile as she licked her ice cream once.

 

            It was something different when Turner was with her friends. She seemed to be more of a happier person than if she were just alone. Being with her family had made her happy and what not, but it was a different happy than with her friends. Turner and Levi were together as friends since grade school. It only was recently when they decided that dating would be something good for them. Turns out, They definitely loved each other.

 

“Ferris Wheel!” Hanji had proclaimed loudly with a laugh while she held her slushie.

 

Erwin had chuckled while shaking his head from Hanji’s outburst. She was nothing short of a nutcase but who would have it any other way? She made the group interesting. She knew she was going to be a scientist. Hanji was a little crazy and loved to research and even dissect things. Fits huh? She will be the mad scientist basically and some were worried, but everyone knew she’d do fantastic in that field.

 

            The rest of the day was nothing short of perfect for the group of high schoolers. They laughed, played games, ate real food by the end of the day, and talked and laughed together. This was a group of friends that would last a lifetime it seemed. Turner, Levi, Hanji, this guy Moblit (from another school), Sasha and Connie; they were the couples of the group. Bertoldt likes someone, everyone knew it but he would never admit it. She was not a part of the group but she went to their school. One day, it would happen but Bertoldt needed a push. Sooner or later, the group, mostly Hanji’s crazy schemes that would have a part in their meet.

 

            The night crept up quickly through their fun. It was time for everything to shut down for the night. Lights started turning off one by one, and booths went dark from the back forward to the entrance. Everyone left and the group walked down the sidewalk, still laughing and talking about things. They were just walking around and ended up near the water line of the ocean. It could be the best sight there is in this town. The way the water sparkled in the moon light, it just brought ease to everyone’s mind and body. With this group, they still were messing around and not ready to go to bed and sleep.

 

            It was only a matter of time before something went wrong, right? Well, if that was the case, now would be the time to say how clumsy Turner could be, and how terrible her luck is. During all their fun, they were barefoot in the sand of the beach area. Running around, Turner’s foot snagged on a root and she had fallen. When she fell, she hit her head on a small boulder. She was out and everyone ran to her to help. She didn’t wake, but she was still alive. Thank God though. Levi called the ambulance and everyone followed.

( ^_^ Cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was the intro from Future World. This chapter is the intro through Past Life. Have fun reading. <3

_ Chapter Two _

__

            Things happen for a reason, there is no escaping that. The way you live can be changed but sometimes, you never expect to have it changed to where you don’t even remember it. Would anyone ever think that something like that would be possible? What would ever happen if some stranger invaded your body, but they were not really a stranger, it was just yourself? Could anyone ever say that would be some normal experience? Positive that it is far from a normal experience. This time around, it is time to understand the moment of change that would basically make history.

 

            Turner, a female that joined the Survey Corps just two years prior to the fall of Trost. She stood by Levi’s side after proving her excellent skills in hand to hand combat and Maneuverability Gear usage. She graduated second in her class, but she was the only one that wanted to be a soldier. She gained respect quickly from her fearless nature and her ability to prove her worth. She was sixteen when she joined the corps and she was a part of every mission for two years.  The fall of Trost was before the next group of people could choose where they wanted to go. It seemed like a promising bunch of candidates but who knew. By this time, one of the candidates were exposed, Levi and the team were on a mission when they heard about Trost’s breach and immediately turned around to head back to aid the rest of the military forces.

 

            After the wall surrounding Trost was sealed off, there was a lot to discover. Turns out, some recruit is a Titan Shifter. Hanji was losing it, she was beyond a mad scientist. She was obsessed with Titans. Had two of them before someone killed them a while later. So much happened in just a year, but it was all worth it. The titan kid, Eren Yeager, he was a good asset to the team. He became Survey Corps property basically after the trial. Levi had to be his guardian and take him on, so Turner was going to see a lot more of him. Levi and Turner basically walked side by side everywhere. This was some bond that was formed at some time unknown to the two. Many people had died but Levi and Turner were two of very few who survived. Turner was still proving her worth on Levi’s small team.

 

            So, fast forwarding to a year after the Trost incident, the new recruits were decent. This was a group mixed with good soldiers, goofy people, and people who did not want to be there. Along the line, there was a traitor, titan shifter like Eren, but she was taken away for questioning and torture. Eren seemed to want nothing more than to destroy every Titan in his path, which is what this team needed. His nickname around the small group of newbies was, Suicidal Maniac. Pretty much, this nickname fit anyone who was a part of the Survey Corps. Eren was different though, he gave hope.

 

            Cleaning day, done at least once a week when there is not an issue happening around the area that requires the Corps to engage a battle. Levi makes everyone under him clean, he is always just… anal about cleanliness, even when battling titans. Turner and Levi usually spent time following Yeager to “keep an eye on him” so he would not randomly transform. Hanji liked Turner, she helped with everything and that her and Moblit got along enough and had the same views. Turner sometimes caved and was almost as mad as Hanji was when dealing with her experiments.  Hanji usually freed Turner from cleaning which always angered Levi and Hanji did it on purpose.

 

“Levi, I’m taking Evans from you for a while. I’m on a roll and Moblit can’t help me by himself. Heh, so… Evans! Come on! We’re leaving now.” Hanji was giggling and smiling. She always liked to take Turner away from Levi, gave some free time from the glue that bonded Levi and Turner together.

 

“Tch, whatever, abnormal freak.” Levi was always so monotone, serious. He just about never showed emotions, very few knew why even Turner did not know everything.

 

“Huh?” Turner looked up and moved the bandana away from her nose and mouth, and it fell around her neck. Hanji wanted her again. She looked at Levi and then to Hanji before propping her broom against the wall. She walked over to Hanji and Levi, “What’s going on now Hanji? Is Moblit freaking out from your crazy antics again?” she giggled softly from her own way of talking that anyone else would be in trouble for speaking to her in such a way.

 

“Oh, you know, always, come on now let’s go!” Hanji pulled the bandana off Turners head that was holding her elbow length brown hair. “Don’t need this,” she gave it to Levi and he just gave her a stare from hell.

 

            Hanji, Erwin, and Turner were the only three who were generally able to push Levi’s buttons and not get decapitated or beat to a pulp. Levi was a hard-ass who could form bonds, just never acted on it given the situation they were a part of. Hanji and Erwin noticed the bond between him and Turner, it was different, but no one said anything because there was no need to make anything awkward and potentially mess up their work ethic. Hanji wanted to see Levi have some type of connection other than work before the inevitable day of death happened. She planned a lot of things.

 

            Hanji and Turner walked away from everyone. It took a while to get back to her office, basically a laboratory for her experiments. When they arrived, a very grateful Moblit greeted Turner with a smile of relief. Turner could never help but smile and laugh every time she saw his expressions.

 

“What is she doing now that has you all worked up and needing help?” Turner shook her head and giggled with a fist gently over her mouth.

 

“She has a new titan experiment subject. I can’t contain her excitement while she’s doing her experiments. You and I together do fairly well and I wouldn’t let her continue until she got you.” Moblit had wiped his brow and ran his fingers through his shorter, darker dirty blonde, basically a light brown, hair.

 

            The experiment started and Moblit and Turner observed and spoke up when Hanji needed to calm down before continuing. After a few hours is when things seemed to get different. Turner was suddenly feeling a little tired and closed her eyes for nothing short of a second. Her eyes opened and widened while gasping. What was this? What was going on? Turner was Turner, she just was not the Turner that belonged in that time. Hanji and Moblit looked at her with confusion. What was wrong with Turner and why the sudden change?

 

“Evans? What’s wrong?” Hanji dropped her tools and walked over to Turner with a slightly worried expression.

 

(Cliff hanger. Until next time. ❤ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun in the Past Life.

_ Chapter Three _

 

            Turner managed to fall on her ass while trying to back away from the two. This was not the beach, and these people were older versions of who she knew. This was Hanji and Moblit, Turner had seen pictures of Hanji and Moblit together but this was the first time she seen the guy in person. Turner had looked down at her own boy, realizing she was wearing something completely different from when she was at the beach. White jeans, straps around her body all separately. This was beyond weird and Turner was not having it. How could anyone just completely start somewhere else. Where could she even be? Why wasn’t Levi with her? Where did all her friends go?

 

“Evans, will you get it together! What is wrong with you? You act like you don’t understand what I’m doing here even though you’ve seen it hundreds of times!” Hanji thought she was going more insane than normal. Moblit was feeling the same way and it was obvious.

 

            Turner had finally set her eyes on Hanji’s monsters and Turner screamed, “What the hell is that?!” she was beyond the point of calm and she stood up backed herself into a corner. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t process it. “I’ve gotta be dead, that is the only way this is happening!”

 

“What are you talking about? You’re pretty much alive, nothing wrong here, you need to calm down Turner… This isn’t like you, and we want to help you. We can’t do Titan research with you acting like this.” Moblit was calm, trying to keep sense. He walked up to Turner and slowly gripped her shoulders. Why was this girl finally losing it after so many years dealing so perfectly with the Titans?

 

“Turner, take a deep breath and try to explain what is even going on. We want to help, but we need to know why are you not acting like yourself. It’s nothin’ but research…” Hanji stepped closer with a small smile to try and show some calmness. She turned her head to Moblit, “Leave, go get Levi… tell him that something happened and he needs to come quickly. Maybe get Erwin too. I’m not sure what’s going on but I plan to find out.”

 

            Moblit had nodded before quickly leaving the two alone and taking off on horse. He knew he should get Commander Erwin first. It was going to take some time before he came back with everyone. Hanji managed to calm Turner’s breathing so she would not pass out. Hanji had held Turner’s shoulders tightly so that she could stay upright. Turner had this attempt to explain what she was thinking or what happened but now she was just feeling that she was beyond crazy herself.

 

“I… I was at the beach with my friends and boyfriend… we were having such an amazing time… L-Levi and I were having more bonding time with o-our friends who were mixing… you... but younger. I don’t understand why I’m here. You’re Hanji…” Turner was just trying to recollect her thoughts and understand this. Why was this just beyond different? Why was everyone older?

 

“Since when do you not have any confidence and you stutter? You’ve always been on the same level as Levi, such a bad ass with the guts to make amazing killing skills to take down Titans. You two are the power duo. You need to start making just a little more sense. It’s like you’re you, but you’re not the you we know here.” Hanji was calm and collected, acting like this was somehow no big deal. Who knew? This had Titans involved and Hanji really was not one to be taken back by anything.

 

“I-I need my cellphone… I want to call Levi and find out where he is, I don’t want to be here anymore.” Turner’s voice was softer and less confident. She was more reliant on wanting to be with Levi and her friends. She was not the Turner this world knew, she was just a sixteen-year-old kid. “I’m just sixteen…” she whispered to herself, unknowing that Hanji could hear.

 

“Turner… You’re not sixteen, when you first joined you were, but you’re almost nineteen…” What was going on? Hanji was thinking that this was all becoming strange and possibly some type of temporary amnesia.

 

“I don’t know how that could be, I’m only in high school. Levi is getting close to graduating and we are on summer break, relaxing before school starts again. My parents and Levi’s parents wanted to take us to France this summer…” Turner’s voice was slightly shaky while she spoke of the trip. They were going to learn more about the French culture and Levi was planning something even though no one knew.

 

Hanji’s mind was trying to wrap around the words Turner was speaking, but she was talking in some foreign language. What could she even be talking about? Turner was talking about things that were unheard of. “T-Turner, what are you…” maybe this Turner really was not the one from here. This would be perfect material to look at. She was almost more interesting than Titans. Oh, this was going to be good when Levi and Erwin showed up. They would be there soon since it had been some time since Moblit left.

 

“What is this we hear about Evans not being herself?” Erwin’s voice was deep and echoed before he even walked through the door. Right on queue.

 

“What happened to her and why was Moblit so crazy about us being here?” Levi’s voice was right behind and Turner’s eyes widened. It was him, and it was beginning to seem like the reality she wanted.

 

            Within seconds Levi and Erwin were in the room and in their sights. Moblit was right behind them and he knew that nothing too crazy happened. Turner had smiled and she teared up. She moved away from Hanji and slowly started walking towards Levi, speaking softly, “Levi… babe… what happened and how did we end up here? Why aren’t we at the beach with everyone else?”

 

Levi and Erwin stopped and Erwin looked at Levi with a confused expression. Levi was expressionless, but he was unsure of what just came over one of his best member of the Survey Corps. “Feel like explaining what is going on here?” Erwin’s deep voice spoke not directed at anyone, he just wanted answers.

 

“Tuner, I believe, actually isn’t our Evans. I think that she is, in fact, a version we will never meet but another life will… She’s the PERFECT specimen to examine! Levi, I knew that there was something between you and Evans. Hehe, I’m so excited to see it all pan out, give your little love bird a hug, don’t leave her out” Hanji was being her normal crazy self, just mockingly talking to Levi like always.

 

“Evans, I cannot seem to understand this all, but Hanji, you need to fix her soon. This is crazy and I need her before our next mission…” Levi was just the same, no sound of worry. He was though, it just did not show, and it was killing him to know that he was going to be without her by his side on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but, here ya go. :)

_ Chapter Four _

 

            Just quick, just curious to see if you wondered about the future life. For informational purposes, this was not a switch of bodies, this was a future body going backwards in time before anyone knew it, to live her life as she once was. The rebirth of a soul into another body. Let’s just say, take a seat, watch this play out.

 

“Levi, I think we’re witnessing the most amazing thing ever. I wanna know if she could make it in this world! I don’t think this is possible! But here we are.” Hanji basically had gone mad in Erwin’s eyes.

 

“Hanji… seriously, relax. This kind of thing couldn’t happen, we’ve got bigger things to worry about, like the Titan’s that have the walls surrounded.” Erwin was trying to bring some type of sense, but while he was talking, he was watching Turner, who seemed to start walking towards Levi.

 

            Levi was staring at the girl who was just shy of his own height. This woman was going crazy but somehow Hanji never lied about something like this. It was something that maybe might make sense in some time. “You’re a crazy kid… almost as crazy as Hanji. If you’re not our Turner, I can’t say I’m thrilled, unless you can fight Titans, you’re of no use…” Levi wanted to continue talking but he realized that Turner had wrapped her arms around him and was… crying? What was this and why was she crying? “Evans… get off me and control yourself, you’re acting foolish.”

 

“Baby… I just want to go home, why can’t we go? Our parents are taking us to France, remember?” Turner’s shaky voice filled everyone’s ears and that was all that could happen.

 

Everyone just stared, unsure how to process this affection being shown towards Captain Levi. What was she up to? Why was she like this? Did Turner just show real affection towards Levi? Hanji and Erwin looked at each other and then to Levi and Turner and Hanji laughed and Erwin managed to chuckle softly. Levi placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed away gently. He was not okay with this showing of affection. This was not real for him. He stepped away and turned, “Tch, first off, don’t call me that, second you live in the women’s quarters, you know where that is, and third, you know I don’t have parents and there is no such thing as leaving these walls for searching something so stupid. We have missions, get it together.”

 

Turner was not sure how to react anymore. Was it just best to learn about this life and maybe try and get back to her Levi through this one. She loved Levi and wondered if this Levi would be like hers. How old was this Levi and his friends? They all looked much older, especially Erwin and Hanji. Levi and Erwin left the room to head back to what they were a part of prior. Turner had turned to Hanji and sighed, “How old is Levi here… and you too. You look so much older than what I know.”

 

Hanji thought for a moment about the question. Did anyone really know his age? “Hm, well, I think I made a perfect thought, that he couldn’t be older than 34. So, for me, I am close to his age.” She laughed a little and shook her head. Why would she ask? Was everyone else a different age? She seemed to be a few years younger than what she is now so, it was possible. “How old are we where you’re from miss different world?”

 

“Well, Levi, you, and Erwin are older but you’re like, seventeen. Almost close to graduating high school. It is really cool. We’re all still close and I am happy for everything. I really am. Without my friends and Levi and his friends, life would be so boring. But here now, there’s so much, I’m so clumsy, I feel there isn’t a single thing I could do without screwing up.” Turner’s soft voice made the confession and she smiled slightly as she looked at Hanji and then down to the ground.

 

“Alright then sweet little unusual girl, let’s get talking, you’re interesting to me and you want to try and learn about all this here,” she moved her arms to gesture basically as if it were the world in front of her, “So, let’s get started then.” She smirked and wrapped an arm around and over Turners shoulders. “You’re still short, it’s cute since Levi is basically the same height. Short stacks, you’ll be making him go head over heels for you soon enough. Lump on a log needs a good life before he gets himself killed by a titan on one of these missions… Wait, are there Titans where you’re from?!” She suddenly became very interested and there was no way around the question.

 

Turner’s school mascot was called a titan, she shrugged slightly and nodded, “Well, I guess you could say that, but that, we’re the Maria Rose High Titans. We have a lot of sports so, we needed a mascot I guess.” Turner saw Hanji’s smile grow big and it was a little weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya notice it. hehe. I'm not saying anything. Hope you got it.


End file.
